


You Can't Save Us

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America can’t save everyone. England knows that too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Save Us

America trembled in his lover’s strong grip. All around him was the sound of war. A war he couldn’t stop. The blood of many countries was on his hands now. He remembered putting pressure on the life sucking wound on Ukraine’s body. But she still died. He watched in horror as his troops were unable to help Pakistan and Afghanistan. Diplomats were sent in to stop the carnage but it was impossible. And now standing at the center of the battle, where Austria stood last, it was too much. England had found him, head sunk low on his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. England had gathered the weeping country in his arms, patting him on the back just like he did when America was a child. England was suddenly struck by a memory when America was just a wee child, always running after him. America, older and stronger now, shuddered in his former caretaker’s arms. “You can’t save the world, you know.” England whispered. America just held on tighter. England sighed and rested his head atop the sobbing blonde’s head. They stayed on that battlefield, well into the night.

_Years Later…_

America walked into the world meeting, more subdued and quiet. There was a morose quietness in the air as everyone noticed absences in the group. Austria, Ukraine, even North Italy was missing. No one could find him, although everyone had been searching for years. South Italy just stared at the spot where his brother was supposed to be. America stopped, feeling the guilt weigh heavily on his shoulders. It was his entire fault. He couldn’t save them. He felt a warm weight on his shoulder. England didn’t say anything as he pulled his former colony into a tight hug. America’s eyes prickled but the tears didn’t fall. “I couldn’t save them.” America whispered. England couldn’t speak through the lump in his throat. He just nodded. The two friends gripped each other tightly as the pain of losing their dear friends overwhelmed them all.


End file.
